


Creative Uses For Candles

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, F/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is cold but her Dom provides some wonderful distractions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Uses For Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Creative Uses For Candles  
> Pairing: Abby Maitland/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Abby is cold but her Dom provides some wonderful distractions  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Keeping Warm  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Abby is curled up on the couch under a blanket when James orders her to strip. He turns up the heat and has her lie on a blanket in front of the couch. He lights candles and teases her with her vibrator while the wax melts.

When she's about to come he pulls the toy away. He takes a candle in each hand and smiles as he tilts them. She gasps when the first drops of wax land on her breasts. After it hardens he peels the wax away and scrapes the sensitive skin slowly. Abby doesn't notice the cold.


End file.
